An α-olefin polymer with extra high molecular is usually used for drag reduction polymers. However, the α-olefin polymer with extra high molecular obtained by mass polymerization technique is in the shape of viscoelastic chunks and therefore cannot be directly used in oil pipelines, and it can be used only after it is deep frozen and crushed into powder-like particles and dissolved or dispersed by a liquid solvent. Currently, there are quite many dispersion methods in wide use that offer good results, including the cellosolve-straight chain alcohol dispersion process provided in the invention of “A Suspension-dispersion Process of α-Olefin-Styrene Polymer with Extra High Molecular” (Application Number CN03 109630.1) filed by our company on 10 Apr. 2003, which uses cellosolve in place of water to adjust the density of the dispersion system, thereby avoiding the swelling effect of water, significantly improving the stability of the suspended dispersion system, increasing the content of effective saline components, and providing excellent low temperature resistance performance; but one disadvantage is that its high temperature resistance performance is still not good enough to be used during the summertime or in high temperature regions.